


Conversation at Dawn

by WotanAnubis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny and Carmilla have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories I wrote simply to get it out of my system.

Danny awoke with the sun shining down on her naked body, leaves and twigs tangled up in her hair and the taste of raw, bloody rabbit still lingering on her tongue. She smiled and stretched herself lazily, content with the world.

It had been a good night.

Most full moons were good nights. The one night a month where she went out into the woods and simply ran, hunted, ate and slept without worrying about anything else. It was an uncomplicated pleasure, but Danny could appreciate the occasional lack of complications. There was one thing missing from her monthly jaunts, but they required either a partner or nimble hands and she usually didn't have either.

Actually, Danny considered, lying in the warm light of the early sun, right now she did have hands. And fingers.

But... no. There were classes to get to, Society activities to arrange, mutant fungal spores to burn and papers to check. Oh, and she had to go to town because she was really running low on shampoo.

Sighing, Danny got to her feet, brushed away some of the dirt coating her skin and tried to run a hand through her hair, but stopped abruptly when her fingers came across thorns.

"Well, aren't you quite a sight."

Danny turned around sharply, but managed to strangle the animal snarl in her throat. Her teeth were still a bit sharper than they should be and she was pretty sure her eyes were gold.

"Carmilla," she said flatly.

The vampire detached herself from the shadows between the trees and stepped into the light in that, smug, superior way of hers. She smirked as though having caught her feral and naked in the woods somehow meant she had one over on her.

"Danny," she purred. "You had quite an active night I see."

"No, it was pretty regular, actually," Danny replied.

"So you turn into a wolf often, do you?" Carmilla asked.

"Once in a while. What are you doing here?"

Carmilla smiled. "I was just curious, wondering where you go every full moon. I should have guessed, really."

"Well, now you know," Danny said. "I hope that sates your curiosity."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Carmilla said, as her already insufferable smile became an invitation to a throat-ripping.

"No," Danny said, forcing her hands to remain hands.

"Not to worry," Carmilla said with deeply suspicious light-hearted cheerfulness. "I'm not going to tell on you."

Danny was silent for a moment while she considered her response. Finally she settled for, "That's very kind of you."

"Oh, I'm not doing it for you," said Carmilla. "See, the thing is, you're lying to her. Every day you pretend to be human is a day you deceive her. You look into those big, doofy eyes of hers and all you do is lie. I wonder if that hurts you? I hope it does."

"And there's the Carmilla I know," said Danny, turning around.

"University's over that way," Carmilla called.

"Yeah, but my stash of clothes isn't."

"Ah."

Danny had hoped that Carmilla, having said her piece, would just go away. Instead she apparently felt it necessary to fall in step next to her.

"Besides," Carmilla said. "I'm not just hoping that you're torturing yourself over all the lying you're doing. See, if I told her about you, she'd be mad at me for outing you and you'd get all the sympathy. But if she finds out on her own... well, maybe this time it'll be you tied up for a week, you know?"

"Are you done?" Danny asked.

"More or less," Carmilla said.

"Good," Danny said, squatting down next to a crooked tree and retrieving a plastic bag from between its roots. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"You ever think about turning her into a vampire?"

"No."

Danny smiled as she pulled up her pants. "Sure you don't. Anyway, even if you did think about it, I don't think you'd be able to go through with it. You'd be killing her. And I don't think you got that in you."

"How generous of you," Carmilla said icily.

"I do want to turn her into a werewolf," Danny said, ignoring her. "I want to so much it hurts sometimes. Because I'd be giving her a new life."

"Getting hairy once a month and running around in the forest isn't a life," Carmilla said.

"Doesn't have to be once a month," said Danny. "Full moon... well, it's traditional and symbolic, but it's hardly necessary. We can change whenever we like. Some of us decide never to change back."

Carmilla raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You prefer being wolves?"

"Wolf-shaped," Danny corrected. "And yes, some of us do. In case you haven't noticed, the world's a fucked-up place. I mean, just look a Silas. And I don't even mean the supernatural stuff. I mean, girls disappear and the police just doesn't care. It's like that everywhere."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing you're going to tell me the wilderness is much better, right?"

"It's more honest, at least. Straightforward. No politicians slashing social services and telling you it's for the best, no corporations cutting your wages to increase their bottom line. So, you know, you find reasons to hang on. There's books and movies and at least the concept of ethics. Also vibrators, let's not forget those. But the important thing is... werewolves get a choice. You can stick it out and enjoy the fruits of civilization or you can leave and have your own life. Nasty, brutish and short though it may be."

"And that's why you want to turn her," Carmilla said, her voice superficially calm. "To give her that choice as well."

Danny nodded. "You don't want me to tell her I'm a werewolf. Not because of the agony of my soul or anything, but simply because it's the first step on the road to her becoming one as well."

"Overconfident, much?" Carmilla said.

"Maybe," Danny said. She grinned. "You wanna find out?"


End file.
